The Hobbit - An unexpected ending
by Lucius Maximus 1
Summary: Bilbo thinks he is doing the right thing by giving the arkenstone to Thranduil. Little does he know that doing this will lead to terrible consequences, mainly on Thorin's part.
1. Decisions

Bilbo knew he was doing the right thing. As he trudged towards the tent where the wood elf Thranduil and Gandalf were staying over their wait. The Arkenstone weighed heavy in his pocket as well as his consciousness. He sighed as he entered the tent.

"Ah, Bilbo!" Gandalf smiled kindly as the hobbit came in, he looked down on the hobbit and frowned, "How is our king under the mountain?"

"Not being very kingly… he's worked us hard these past few weeks, trying to find the Arkenstone… he even believes one of us stole it…" Bilbo frowned, sitting down wearily.

Gandalf realised for the first time how weary the hobbit had become. The hobbit had changed since leaving his shire… for one thing he was braver, as Gandalf knew he would be, and he was also a lot thinner… Gandalf worried the hobbit hadn't been eating, and since the news of Thorin over working his men his intuition told him the other dwarves were also being mistreated. "He's getting dragon sickness… yet i know no one in that company would steal from their king" he grumbled.

Thranduil eyed the hobbit as he winced in fear, "And yet one of them has." he said as he tilted his head.

Bilbo sighed and nodded, "That's why I'm here…" he said as he pulled the arkenstone from his pocket.

Gandalf gasped, "My dear Bilbo," he frowned in concern, "Do you realise what you've done?"

"I know, but I'm taking it as my fourteenth share." Bilbo said, defiance rising in his tone.

"Thorin won't see it that way," Gandalf answered, pacing the room.

Thranduil chuckled, "He won't, but luckily for him his only option is to go on his word. To help the people. Then he may have his precious stone back," he spat.

"From what I hear, Thranduil, you did not help the people. Not even when the dragon attacked the village." Bilbo spoke up. Thranduil gave him an astonished look, to which Bilbo replied, "The way I see it, you're almost as bad as Thorin."

"And yet your helping me." Thranduil frowned, "Why?"

"I'm not doing it for you." Bilbo scowled, "I'm doing it for those people, they are as much without a home as Thorin once was, and I pity them." he said, pointing outside the tent to the crowds of hungry men, women and children.

Gandalf saw the anger flicker across Thranduil's face, "You do realise what Thorin is going to think, Bilbo?"

He nodded, becoming weary again, "I know… but whatever his actions, he must keep his word so he can get his stone back." He turned to the elven king, "I trust you _do_ keep your word?" he said and turned to leave.

"Bilbo?" Gandalf called after him. Bilbo turned, "Good luck my boy. I hope you get out of this one," the wizard smiled kindly.

"I hope so too." Bilbo replied, looking worried before he turned to leave, he hesitated as he went to step outside of the tent. "Gandalf?"

"Yes, Bilbo?" he asked.

The hobbit hesitated again, looking uneasy, "If anything does happen, I want you to be here for me and the Dwarves,"

"You have my word, Bilbo Baggins." he smiled and nodded. Bilbo looked a little happier as he left the tent. Gandalf found the nearest chair and collapsed into it, "Thorin, if you harm that hobbit so help me-"

"You fear for his life?" Thranduil asked.

Gandalf sighed, "I believe the other dwarves will save him to the best of their abilities. But Thorin is sick, and a sick man will do insane things…"

"Well, let us hope our hobbit isn't too harmed then," the elven king snarked.


	2. The wrath of Thorin Oakenshield

Thorin Oakenshield surveyed the scene before him, Thranduil was glaring at him from his large stag and Gandalf was on his steed. Hundreds of elvish warriors stood and waited for his reply, humans too waited on his word.

A maddening thought occurred to him, "This is a ruse, they are taking us for fools. A filthy LIE!" he whispered harshly to his men, they eyed him wearily.

Thranduil and Gandalf frowned at each other, he knew what they were thinking. They were thinking he had gone mad, but he knew he was only doing what he thought was right, claiming his home was the only thing he wanted. And the arkenstone was part of his home, no one could take that away from him, no one would dare.

"It's no lie, Thorin," A small voice piped up. Thorin turned to the sound of the voice. He snarled when he saw who it was.

The Hobbit.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bilbo swallowed thickly when the snarl erupted from Thorin. "I gave the arkenstone to Thranduil." Biblo continued, feeling a little weak, "I took it as my fourteenth share,".

"You would steal from your king?" the dwarf king growled, glaring at Bilbo.

"Steal? No, I am a burglar, but i would like to think I'm an honest one." He smiled a little, "I have it as part of my claim,"

"Against your claim? You have no claim over me you little _runt_!" the dwarf snarled as he stepped towards Bilbo who stood his ground.

"I was going to give it to you, many times I wanted to but…" he hesitated, knowing what the truth would do to the king, knowing he had become his grandfather, something Thorin had worried about since he started his journey.

"But what, THIEF?" Thorin growled deeply.

"You are changed Thorin. The dwarf I met in bag end would never have gone back on his word, nor doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Bilbo argued.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty," he growled. Bilbo watched his gaze grow cold as he ordered, "Throw him from the ramparts!" The other dwarves hesitated, Thorin snarled, "I'll do it myself!"

Thorin grasped Bilbo harshly by his shoulders and lifted him over the side of their large wall, there were cries of alarm. Bilbo gasped as vertigo took over, he felt dizzy as the world swayed under him. Gandalf rushed forwards, yelling in anger as darkness swirled around him, "If you don't like my burglar then let him go! Please don't harm him!".

Thorin eyed the wizard angrilly but hauled Bilbo back over the wall, he sat stunned for a moment before getting to his feet. "Your burglar?" Thorin smiled evily, "He is my burglar now. I will do with him as I wish."

Gandalf's eyes turned to worry, but he composed himself, "You're not making a very good king, Thorin son of Thrain." he bellowed.

"THE HOBBIT HAS COMMITTED TREASON AGAINST THE KING!" the king hollered to the crowd, he leaned forwards and said in a deeper; darker voice, "He shall be punished."

"If you harm Bilbo-" Gandalf began.

"You'll do what? You cannot do anything, _old friend_." Thorin growled. He turned to his son, "Send this filth to the dungeons." he spat.

"But father-"

"DO IT!" Thorin ordered. His son nodded and took bilbo away.


	3. Regrets

Bilbo was hungry. Despite being chained and hung from the wall so his short legs couldn't touch the floor. He wondered how long it would take for gandalf to arrive.

The cell door opened and Thorin Oakenshield entered, Bilbo raised his head a fraction. "The great king under the mountain arrives."

"Silence, _thief,_ " Thorin snarled.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be _king_. With no one who trusts you anymore." the hobbit sighed, maybe he could talk the king out of this madness.

"Silence," the king ordered, drawing his sword.

Bilbo shook his head, "Thorin, why are you being like this? You know what you're doing is wrong." Bilbo leaned forwards so he was looking directly into the kings eyes, "You _know_ Thorin. You know in your heart this is wrong. Don't let the dragon sickness take over!"

Thorin glared at him, there was a flash of silver and Bilbo felt a searing pain ripped across his chest. He cried out as pain flared from his wound. "I have done enough thinking thief ! You will stay here to rot. No one will save you now!" he said and kicked the little hobbit full force in his leg. He screamed in pain as Thorin left.

Bilbo whimpered in pain, but knew that Gandalf would come soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gandalf heard the scream of pain. He knew it was Bilbo. Thorin stalked down the hall. Gandalf roared in anger as he saw blood on the dwarves shirt. He summoned all of his magic to knock the dwarf unconscious. The other dwarves gasped - watching his every move, "TAKE HIM AWAY!" He snarled as they obeyed. "Balin, with me!" he ordered.

Balin hobbled after him. The old dwarf was almost as weak as the others but still he knew what had to be done… "What do you think he's done?" he asked.

"For the sake of your king, I hope he has not harmed Bilbo too badly…" Gandalf growled.

The door was unlocked, and in the dungeon they could see Biblo, hung high in the air, a gash running across his chest, it was a fresh cut, blood ran down his naked chest. The hobbit raised his head a little, "Gandalf, thank goodness…" he rasped, his voice full of pain, "Don't suppose you could get me down could you?"

Gandalf swallowed thickly and used his magic to free the hobbit. He lay him on the floor and told Balin to start searching for any more injuries…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bilbo winced in pain as he was laid on his back. Balin checked the wound on his chest and declared it was a clean cut and that he would live. Gandalf stood before the dwarf had finished and said "Take care of Bilbo, I will be back shortly." then the wizard left.

Balin tutted, "that wizard, he's always on his feet! Far more agile than I ever was!" he laughed, "Now, why did our king do this to you? What did you say to make him so angry?" he asked.

Bilbo hesitated, "I... I told him he knew what he was doing is wrong... that he shouldnt let the dragon sickness take over."

Balin nodded, "Well, if he is sick, then we need to help him. Hopefully he will come to his senses soon enough..." he hesitated, "I heard you screaming... was it because of the cut?"

Bilbo shook his head, "He kicked my leg..."

Balin immediately investigated. Once he had finished he said, "Broken, my boy... I thought it would be... young hobbits have such weak bones compared to dwarves and men... luckily it feels like a clean break so should heal fairly quickly..." he stood, "I will get some help, then we shall bring you to a comfy room."

Bilbo nodded. Soon Balin returned with Dwalin, who looked on with worry. "where's Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

Dwalin hesitated, "Gandalf has sent him to his room and locked the door... he has just gone up there now to talk to him..."

Balin said, "Dwalin, take Bilbo to his room... He wont be able to walk so you shall have to carry him... then I will treat his wound and his leg..."

Dwalin nodded and scooped Bilbo up into his arms. Taking him to his room. Once settled, Bilbo quickly went to sleep...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gandalf unlocked the kings door and stormed in, quickly locking it behind him. The king was on his bed, eyes clouded over and his face gaunt. He looked weak, drained... as if something was draining the life out of him. Thorin saw him and muttered "Gandalf? What have I done?"

"You are sick, my lord... with dragon sickness, no less." Gandalf replied, any anger had dissipated from him, he sat next to the king and said, "You have been so bent on looking for the arkenstone you have almost lost the trust of those around you... and you have hurt Bilbo..."

"But... I... why would I do that? The hobbit has been a good ally... why?" he asked.

"Dragon sickness works in mysterious ways..." Gandalf replied.

"I hope I haven't hurt him too badly... the scream when I k..k..kicked him... it shook me to my senses... now I deeply regret it..." he muttered, closing his eyes, his skin was clammy and he breathed heavily as he also drifted into sleep. Gandalf stood and left the king, telling Balin to see him when he had finished with Bilbo...


	4. Relief

When Bilbo awoke, it was to the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He sa up slowly and hesitated before saying "Come in," with a croaky voice.

The door opened slowly. And the one person who he least wanted to see walked in.

Thorin walked in and lowered his head. Bilbo eyed him warily as he entered the room and made his way to his bedside. The Dwarf king looked at Bilbo, his eyes clouded over and weak. He collapsed to his knees and began to shake.

Bilbo blinked in shock, it took him a while to notice the king was crying.

"Bilbo Baggins… my most loyal ally… my f-friend… " the king whimpered, "I have done a great wrong… I have hurt you and-"

"Thorin," Bilbo leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling sorry for the king, "What is it your trying to say?" he asked in a calm voice.

Thorin swallowed thickly and finally raised his head, showing his red rimmed eyes, "I'm trying to… apologise… I was so _fixated_ on the arkenstone… that I forgot about my friends, how I had treated them… and how I treated you… I… I'm sorry…" he whimpered and lowered his head once more.

"I… I forgive you, Thorin." Bilbo stammered. Thorin raised his head and looked at him questioningly, "I know it was the dragon sickness. I know you weren't in your right mind… and that you would come out of it and turn into the king we want you to be… " Bilbo smiled reassuringly.

Thorin sat up and smiled, relaxing as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, and pulled bilbo into a hug, the king was still crying, but they were no longer tears of sadness… they were tears of relief...


End file.
